


A/B/O Notes

by Huntra_Pred



Category: A/B/O - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: I decided to write some notes to look back at when I write a story with A/B/O dynamics. Now, I'm sharing them with anyone who's interested in using them. Might even add on to them if I have any more ideas for it.
Kudos: 4





	A/B/O Notes

Alpha: have penises, male or female. Female Alphas lack the ability to breastfeed and have little fat in their breast and more muscle in replacement. Alphas have more muscular, broader frames, than Omegas or Betas. Have strong scents, the stronger the smell usually indicates how desirable the Alpha is. This smell sometimes increases when the Alpha goes into rut, which lasts for a week (five days). Alphas tend to be naturally more aggressive to other Alphas and more protective to almost any Omegas they consider apart of their "pack". Sometimes form strong bonds with another Alpha and several Betas. Most civil Alphas have only one chosen Omega.

Omega: have vaginas, male or female. Tend to be more curvy, smaller frames than Alphas. Have lighter scents than Alphas, but their scent is more intoxicating (attention grabbing, makes you lose focus). Their scent increases during heat and they tend to build nests in a place they consider safe. Usually Omegas only let a trusted Beta and their chosen Alpha into this space, along with any young that they may have. They tend to bond with Betas more easily and can get competitive with other Omegas (especially if a desired Alpha is nearby).

Beta: can have penises and vaginas regardless of sex. Usually Betas only have the organs of their primary gender (male or female) and can be big like Alphas or small like Omegas. It's rare for Betas to have either rut or heat (and if they do they last from two to three days) and have weak scents. Betas form bonds with Alphas and Omegas and form small "packs" with fewly selected Alphas and many (sometimes) Omegas and other Betas. These packs can be as big as thirty or so people, usually having around three Alphas (sometimes only one Alpha).

At birth, Alphas and male Betas are unable to be told apart until a later age. Same goes for Omegas and female Betas. Though some Betas have both penises and vaginas, it's uncommon and considered a mutation. Omegas mature faster than Alphas and Betas, going into a pre-heat for the first time at the ages 13-15. Alphas tend to start to grow muscle mass around the ages 15-18. Betas usually mature at their own rate between the ages 13-18, and there is no guarantee that one Beta will mature at the same speed as another born at the same time.

Alphas tend to have what's called "The Sacred Duty", which is the instinct to protect Omegas. In modern times, few Alphas have been considered to have this instinct, those who do are highly desirable among Omegas and Betas. 

"Straight" relationship: Alpha/Omega, Omega/Beta, Alpha/Beta, Beta/Beta.

"Homosexual" relationship: Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega.

Some historical figures have been known to have multiple Omegas. In places such as Ancient China, rich lords would have many Omegas as consorts or concubines, while Betas were considered to be reserved for marriage and not believed to birth strong young. Old times called any Omega as a "wife" and were given feminine terminology. Alphas of course held masculine terminology. Betas were often not given any terminology, depending on what time and place they lived in. Some places allowed terms of "wife" or "husband", depending on their role in their given relationship. Betas were always considered "lords" only if they held power and as "peasant" for everyday. 

In history, the most effective assassins were Betas due to their weak scents. Unable to be detected as quickly and were looked down upon, Beta assassins were able to slip more easily out of few and right to their targets. One of the most famous assassins, who had thirteen contracts and succeeded in taking out each of her targets was an Omega. Unexpected, and never thought of, this allowed her to catch them off guard with her sweet scent and then vanish with the help of Alpha associates. Of course, the best soldiers were Alphas. Strong and naturally aggressive, some Alphas are even able to ignore any and all pain when they are focused on a task. Only when the task is complete will these Alpha soldiers acknowledge their pain and care for their wounds.

It is false that Alphas hate any young that is not their own. In fact, Alphas are very affectionate of all young. In history, prominent leading figures would take in orphaned children that belonged to their ex-rivals to show their compassion and willingness to forgive and to move on.

Omegas tend to only fertile during heats and have a very unlikely chance to become pregnant outside of it. But, if they have an Alpha partner that is going through a rut, an Omega has a higher chance to become pregnant if knotted. A pregnancy is guaranteed if a heat and a rut are taking place, making both partners almost four times more fertile than when a singular partner is experiencing a heat or rut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope these notes are useful to anyone


End file.
